


The Bells

by FlatlandDan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatlandDan/pseuds/FlatlandDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard the bells ring out, a short burst, and walked down the ramp to stand next to Clint, joining him in looking into the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bells

“At least it’s festive,” Clint said as he shovelled more of the pollution stained red snow off the ramp. Phil managed a good natured huff, learning against the doorway, a mug of warm water in his hands. He was quietly pleased at Clint’s words. They meant that Clint’s vision hadn’t degraded anymore, that he could still see a few colours. They didn’t talk much about it anymore, about Thanos and the stones, about the day hell reigned down and destroyed…everything, really. They didn’t talk about it because for months talking about it had consumed them, those of them who survived, hidden away in the wreckage of the plane on a mountainside.

Phil felt his world shrink down rapidly, first to Clint, Tasha and Gemma and then, abruptly, just to Clint. Phil spent doing minor repairs, Clint listening to morse messages being used to keep lines of communication open. Bruce helped the village they had crashed above as best he could and provided the needed might to the early warning communications provided. Nights were spent curled up under mountains of clothes that had belonged to friends or standing right where he was now, riffle at the ready to hold whatever at bay until the Hulk appeared. Between the three of them, the valley was as safe as it could be.

  
He heard the bells ring out, a short burst, and walked down the ramp to stand next to Clint, joining him in looking into the distance.

“That’s pretty reckless,” he said softly, scanning for signs of incoming aircraft. It was Clint’s turn to huff now and lean against his shovel. Phil offered him some water but Clint shook his head.

“It’s been nearly six months since anything has come over the horizon. And, fuck it, it’s Christmas.”

“Still, they know better.” Clint shrugged at Phil’s words and looked up into the sky.

“Phil, what are we carrying on for if it isn’t for this? The days are getting longer now. In the spring, we’re going to plant some more potatoes. We’re still on this planet, us stupid humans, and its fucking Christmas.” The snow had stopped and the path to the out buildings was mostly clear. Suddenly, the bells started up again, riotous against the still of the night. Clint’s face broke into a grin.

“Give me the gun, Phil.”

Phil frowned, felt his face crinkle into the same annoyed expression he wore far too often. “One shot, Clint. Just one. Don’t waste the ammo.” Clint nodded and aimed high, waiting until the night was silent again before letting one shot off, its crack echoing down across the mountains and down to the village below. Clint’s laugh echoed along with it and even Phil had to crack a smile.

  
They had been heroes then and now, as Phil watched the shape of the Hulk trudging up the hill, keeping Dr. Banner safe as he moved about healing and helping, he guessed they were heroes still. He scanned the sky one more time for aircraft, for signs that their celebration had been noticed, but after a few minutes he let Clint wrap an arm around his waist and turn them towards the doorway.

Clint, Phil had to admit, was right. The bells were a reminder to all on this night that they were still here, still fighting and a promise they would win the war. And one day, there would be peace on earth again.

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the bells on Christmas Day  
> Their old, familiar carols play,  
> and wild and sweet  
> The words repeat  
> Of peace on earth, good-will to men!
> 
> And in despair I bowed my head;  
> "There is no peace on earth," I said;
> 
> "For hate is strong,  
> And mocks the song  
> Of peace on earth, good-will to men!"
> 
> Then pealed the bells more loud and deep:  
> "God is not dead, nor doth He sleep;
> 
> The Wrong shall fail,  
> The Right prevail,  
> With peace on earth, good-will to men.
> 
> \- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow


End file.
